How Far Will We Go?
by RedRubyMoon
Summary: Sequel to DSL sick of skulking round the house Hikaru and Kaoru book a holiday abroad only to find that there are somethings you just can't escape. Sun, Sea, Sand, Sex and Secrets. Utterly Smutty Hitachiin Twincest-Rated M for Heavy Smut


Unit 1 Process Journal Review

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club if I did I would share it all with you lovely people.**

**Okay this is my second bash at twincest which I hope you enjoy.**

**Please read and review your comments are very encouraging and I love reading them both praise and criticism it all contributes to my writing.**

**For all those who haven't read Dirty Sinful Love READ IT…. Lol only joking but if you do leave a revie!**

**Nah what I was going to say was you don't necessarily have to read Dirty Sinful Love to read this… it just would be a beneficial advantage!**

**Enjoy**

**Dirty Sinful Sex**

_So it started off as a game and then it escalated. I don't think we're playing anymore because we're in too deep; we're toying with each others boundaries and are on the verge of truly discovering one another. So why am I still so edgy? I know I want him; but I can't put into words the lust that burns underneath my skin…_

"Hikaru." I gasped as he pressed his body against mine trapping me between himself and the wall behind. He nuzzled into my cheek grinning as I played his game and wriggled as if to break free, which turned him on even more.

"Where do you think your going?" He teased the hotness of his breath tickling my neck and making me moan. Seeing my mouth widen in pleasure he swooped in with his lips and stole my breath, devouring me hungrily.

The world was climbing into dusk and our bedroom was alight with the last of the sun's warmth.

Wrapping my arms around him I pressed him closer to me, the feeling of his body against mine sent electric shivers throughout my body. His fingers worked at my shirt buttons before ripping the clothes away and exploring me with his hands.

It had been a fortnight since we'd snuck out of school. Luckily we hadn't been seen but that had been the thrill of it, one that wasn't wearing off.

I tugged at his shirt, pulling it off as his fingers drifted past my nipples and pinched at them lightly making me gasp with delight. Seeing the pleasure he pushed against me harder and I could feel his erection throbbing against me turning me on and fuelling my lust.

I let my fingers ghost around his midriff before tugging at his belt, with a lusty clumsiness I managed to undo the clasp. In moments my brother was naked and then it was his turn, in a flash he'd undone my matching belt and pulled it from my waist throwing it behind him and pulling down my trousers and pants until we were both naked, our body's entwined and pulsating together.

Even though it felt so natural I was both surprised and turned on by my brother's expertise as if he'd done all this before.

"Kaoru." He groaned grabbing my hand which caressed his hips and guided it onto his penis, our breaths fast my fingers curled around it. His erection pulsated in my hand and I rubbed my hand against it hard as I pleasured him and he let out a sultry moan his lips biting down on my bottom lip and sucking it tenderly.

"I want that in me!" I suddenly breathed in his ear and he growled something inaudible before roughly flipping my body round and pushing me against the wall. His head rested in the crook of my neck, kissing at me and breathing with me as I felt him move to guide his hardness into me.

"Young masters?" The pair of maids called from behind the door and I heard my brother curse.

"Just ignore her." I gasped he was so close, my body demanded the satisfaction but he hesitated.

"I've forgotten to lock the door." He groaned the pain great for him too as he kissed me one last time on the neck before begrudgingly pulling away.

"Young masters?" They called again only this time we heard the door knob shake and I turned to look in my brothers eyes the same look of deep disappointment and fear lay in his own golden eyes as he placed a sweet kiss on my lips before running to our ensuite bathroom.

There was no time to pull my pants on so I dove into our bed under the covers and pulled a pillow over my erection.

"What is the meaning of this?" I hissed brat like as the pair of maids bowed slightly, respectfully, before looking briefly at the bathroom door as Hikaru turned on the shower.

"Our apologises." They said in unison. "But your mothers on the phone and requests that one of you answers immediately." They cried nodding towards the bedside phone as I felt myself go limp.

"Fine!" I snapped waving them off and they exited in a hurry.

Deeply annoyed I reached for the bedside phone to hear my mothers excited voice; she'd been in Tokyo for a few months with her new clothing range and it was nothing more than the usual catch up on our daily lives and to voice how much she was missing us. I knew full well the urgency of her tone was just to instigate her authority in the maids whilst she wasn't physically there.

As I hung up the phone Hikaru appeared with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and his hair wet and plastered to his face. Sidling over to the bed he took the cordless phone out of my hand and placed it on the bed sheets before entwining his fingers with mine, pushing me onto the bed and crawled on top of me his legs pressed either side of my hips.

"I thought you would have come joined me." He whispered as I looked up into his eyes which sparkled with mischievousness.

"I would have done if mother hadn't called." I replied looking at the phone with a putrid hatred for ruining my fun.

"I'm all wet Kaoru." He breathed dangerously his lips were moist as he spoke and if he hadn't pinned me to the bed I would have gladly sucked the droplets of moisture off.

"Young masters?" We heard the maids call again.

"FUCK OFF!" Hikaru shouted at the door frustration fuelling his rudeness as I gripped him and felt his fingers clench in my palm.

"Young masters Tamaki is waiting in the foyer." They replied accustomed to my brother's often profanity.

"What does Tamaki want?" I asked as Hikaru heaved himself off me and marched angrily towards the door yanking it open, his hair was still wet and the towel was wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Tell Tamaki I'm just getting changed!" He spat slamming the door in their faces before letting out a groan and rubbing at the wet tousles of his hair before looking at me with a desperate longing. "How the fuck should I know?" He hissed picking up his shirt belt and trousers and dumping them on the bed.

Defeated I retrieved my clothes from the bedroom floor and began tugging them on.

"I swear if this is just a trifling thing about Haruhi I am going to kill him Kaoru, I swear."

**XX**

"You didn't have to be so rude to Tamaki." I chided as Hikaru and lay in our bed in just his pyjama bottoms side to side facing one another. "The fools obviously in love."

"Yes but did he really have to insist the whole host club be there to protect Haruhi on the first day of her peasant job?" He hissed his eyes angry little slits. "I mean she was just a checkout girl for fucks sake!"

"Maybe he thought you'd be interested?"

"Why would I be interested?"

"Maybe he thought you fancied Haruhi?" I teased poking him in the ribs under the covers.

"No!" He snapped batting away my hand and pursing his lips childishly.

"You do, don't you, you fancy Haruhi that's why you agreed to go." I laughed tickling him before he grabbed my hands and pulled me into a sudden embrace, my head laid naturally against his chest.

A few tense moments passed then as I lay against him, he stroked my hair softly and I couldn't help but revel in this sudden affectionate Hikaru. I wanted to ask him then what had made him go so quiet but I held my tongue hoping he would volunteer the information to me.

"You know I don't want anyone else don't you Kaoru." He whispered so seriously.

"Hikaru?" I replied tilting my head to look up at him but he looked away holding onto me tight.

"You know don't you, Kaoru you know it's only you I want." He said with a fear in his eyes that was unbecoming and uncomfortable. Softly I moved my fingers to his cheek and pushed his face back to look at me.

"Of course Hikaru." I breathed searching his face for some sign of a joke but found none.

"And you only want me?" He said imploring my eyes for an answer.

"Why do you have to ask?" I cried feeling so lost all of a sudden, stilled by my brother's uncertainty even his arms around me suddenly felt odd. "I've only ever wanted you Hikaru."

Seeing this in me he held me tighter and moved his lips to just a flutter above mine for a moment making me ache before caressing them with his own. It was different this time, there was not rush about it we just lay there in each others arms kissing softly until he pulled away.

"We've got to get away from here Kaoru." He whispered his hands rising to my neck and massaging it softly with his fingers.

"What?"

"Not forever." He gushed. "Just some time away to figure ourselves out you know what I mean?"

"Yeah but where should we go? One of the summer houses?" I queried looking into my brothers wistful eyes and wishing too that we could be alone.

"No somewhere away from this world." He sighed meaning the luxury of our lives and the way we were cocooned by staff and stifled by expectations. "We could go away to some exclusive resort; I don't care where just as long as I'm with you."

**XX**

Sucking on a mint imperial I gazed around the modestly decorated room with an excitement that can only come from a life lived in luxury. Everything in there was ordinary, no penthouse suite, no butler and maid at hand and certainly no one knowing our real identity. The room was a simple double bed room with an ensuite bathroom and a balcony looking out onto the beach.

Whilst Hikaru was downstairs sorting out the last details I leapt onto the bed, a childish thing to do I know but it was something Hikaru and I had always done so I left our designer cases just inside the door and had a good bounce. My mouth made little thwacking noises as I sucked on the sweet, my ears had popped from the plane ages ago but I still sucked just to be sure, I hated not being able to hear properly.

It felt so good to be somewhat free, Hikaru had booked the hotel room and the flights and I'd been left to do all the lying, the school and the Host Club thought we were at an elaborate family wedding and our mother just accepted that we wanted a holiday, although I did tell her we were going to our holiday home so that she wouldn't insist on hiring staff and planning our every expenditure.

"I thought you would have waited for me before having a bounce on the bed." Hikaru smirked making sure to lock the door before stepping over our bags and standing at the foot of the bed with his hands perched on his slender hips.

"Give over Hikaru." I cried feeling so good. "You're just jealous I got the first bounce." I laughed as he whipped off his sunglasses, folded them up and put them on the nightstand before inspecting the room.

"It's pretty… quaint here." Hikaru replied tracing the simple furniture, I could tell he felt out of place here, where as I would adapt my brother would complain and never really lost a smugness about him. I could almost hear him wishing he'd ordered the penthouse suite but I couldn't have cared less.

"Hikaru it's perfect, it's secluded and there's absolutely no chance what so ever we'll run into someone we know." I smiled as he looked at me with a look of well if you're happy then it's alright but really you know it's beneath us both to be here look.

"Well if you're sure…" He sighed as I moved to edge of the bed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sure Hikaru." I smiled hugging him close to me and tingling as he moved his arms and held onto my grip. He could see me in the mirror that was hung above the dresser, stroking my arm he smiled at me and I smiled identically back at him.

"Well aren't you going to say thank you." He smirked again holding onto my hands and looking me straight in the eye through the mirror.

"I'm just about to." I mouthed in the mirror as I plunged my lips onto his neck and he tilted his head so that I could lick at his collarbone balancing the mint in my cheek.

I opened an eye and looked in the mirror as I kissed him, his eyes were closed and his mouth was pursed into a half moan that lingered on his lips he'd never looked so sensual to me as he did then, I wanted to caress every inch of him. I was going to; this is what the holiday was about.

"Kaoru why did you stop?" He groaned as I left a kiss upon his neck and snaked my way around his body letting my fingers trace his neck as I moved in front of him.

"My dear Hikaru I've only just begun." I breathed my lips fluttered on his and I pushed him hard down onto the bed. We stayed like that a moment. Slowly I leant in and he looked at me in a kind of lusty daze as I took control. Sticking my fingers in my mouth I pulled out the mint imperial and placed it in his open palm and he smiled at me then with a devilish contentment as he looked from the mint to my lips I gripped the rim of his shorts and boxers and pulled them down with me.

I almost trembled with anticipation as I ran my fingers along his penis, I felt his body shake as I grabbed the base firmly in my hand and licked at the tip of it, he shuddered but his moans urged me on and I slid it into my mouth.

"Kaoru." He spluttered moving to lean forward but I pushed him back with my hand and I heard him groan deeply as I twisted my tongue around the head before sucking slowly at his cock. I focused on the head wrapping my tongue around the tip and slowly sucking on the head like that sweet mint imperial. I felt it swell, the thickness of it in my mouth turned me on and I felt his hands on the back of my head pushing me further before lifting me off gently. I knew he was holding on but he managed to look me in the eye, I saw his desire. I pulled off my top as he undid my pants I stepped out of them as he held my hips and lifted me onto him.

He guided me down slowly until I felt the tip of him near my entrance which made me whimper. Spreading my knee's either side of him he pulled me suddenly down so hard I felt him go all the way inside of me and cried out. My legs felt so weak and the sudden pain made my eyes water but I wanted more; I wanted him to go further. I leant in to kiss him but he turned his cheek as I grinded my body against him. I rocked hard onto him grinding my hips against his as his fingers gripped me and pulled me down every time I moved back. So suddenly I felt my own penis stiffen and it took me by surprise and I pulled back.

"Kaoru…. you're too slow." He gasped grabbing me roughly in his hands before flipping us over so that I was on the bottom. Grabbing my hands he pinned them behind my head as he made quick fast bucking motions driving deeper into me and pulling out, each penetration sent a wave of pleasure through me that smouldered at my lips.

"Hikaru." I whispered as he held my hands back and I felt my body writhe underneath him, with him as I moved my body against his.

"Shout Kaoru, we're not at home." He groaned pushing into me faster and deeper, I saw him biting his lips holding on for me.

"HIKARU!" I moaned loudly then and he gasped turned on by my groans he moaned with me as he climaxed. I felt myself climax against him and I pulled him close our body convulsing with pleasure as he rained kisses down on my face.

"That was better Kaoru." He whispered between kisses as the Spanish sun set far out on the horizon I'd never felt so truly content and I let him know as I sucked on his lower lip which was moist with his sweat.

"That was good." I moaned loving the feeling of his moist body crushing my own.

"You wait till it gets better." He replied running his fingers through my hair and suckling lovingly on my bottom lip.

**XX**

Sitting in the cosy dining room of the hotel I couldn't help but chuckle at how ostentatious my brother could be. We'd slept after that as the jet lag caught up with us and now we were both famished. It was hilarious watching Hikaru eyeing up the food with a pompous disdain from behind his beloved Armani shades. I'd been reasonable and decided to pack more of my less obvious designer clothes considering the resort we were staying at but not Hikaru who lolled in his chair with his black Versace shirt undone, practically dripping in designer gear.

"Well aren't you hungry Hikaru?" I teased as he glared over his sunglasses at me.

"I'd rather die." He spat childishly even leaning away from the table, the price of anonymity obviously weighing hard against his principles.

"Suit yourself." I replied rising from our table and moving over to the line where the happy holidaymakers waited for the chef to rustle up their food.

To be honest the hotel itself wasn't as bad as Hikaru was making it out to be, probably about 4 stars so it was still a humungous leap down to what we were used to but the resort itself was good for the price and had a homely Spanish look to it.

After getting my food and walked over to the coffee machine and got Hikaru a black coffee anyway stirring in 3 sugars just how he liked it. Sitting back at the table he turned his nose up at my omelette and eyed up the black coffee.

"You're such a baby Hikaru." I teased tucking into my omelette which wasn't half bad, proper Spanish cooking to keep in theme with the hotel. Silently he reached over and took the cup of coffee and sipped it suspiciously. "Are you regretting we came?" I asked as he looked around the room again barely disguising his discomfort.

"No." He snapped sipping at his coffee and now eyeing up my omelette which I halved and handed him the spare fork I'd picked up.

"Then stop being moody." I hissed kicking him under the table and making him spill omelette down he was cautiously spooning into his mouth down his bare chest.

"I'm not!" He cried as I laughed out loud which drew the unwanted attention of some other diners. "Idiot." He whispered before ramming some more omelette in his big mouth.

"Hello boys I'm your holiday rep Cynthia!" A woman suddenly announced from behind me. I turned to look at her; she was quite plain with flaxen blond hair that was cut in a way which didn't suit her skinny figure.

"So what?" Hikaru said rudely before I kicked him under the table again and flashed her our trademark host club grin.

"Well we're having a game of volleyball down by the beach later and I wondered whether you boys wanted to sign up." She squeaked in an annoying overexcited manner.

"Yeah sure sign us up." Hikaru suddenly announced lounging in his seat with an identical grin his eyes running over her toned body and analysing her with his usual interest in girls like at the host club.

"Oh cool I'll put you down as the twins." She squealed scribbling onto her clipboard before running off to annoy some other holidaymakers.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I cried. "I thought we'd be spending time in our room?"

"So what's a little volleyball game to get us hot and sweaty?" He replied coolly rubbing his foot against my thigh under the table. "Besides the beach will be a breath of fresh air compared to that pokey room."

**XX**

"Hikaru you lazy fuck!" I screamed as he lounged about on his beach blanket his iPod headphones stuck in his ear as he sunbathed.

Panting I watched as the ball went up on the opposite side of he net and came hurtling in my direction, I punched it back and the game continued. Cynthia had managed to rope a good deal of other holidaymakers into playing and I'd made sure I was on the opposite team.

"TWIN 2 ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN US?" Cynthia screeched as Hikaru leant up and flashed her a sexy smile and feigned tiredness, she smiled sweetly then as the game began her less then ample bosom jiggled in the red bikini and out of the corner of my eye I could see Hikaru watching her over his shades before he lay back down.

"LET'S GO PEOPLE!" She screamed in an attempt to rouse some enthusiasm, I think it worked with everyone else who jumped and laughed but all I could think about was how I was going to get him back for making me play the stupid game.

I glanced over at him he flipped onto his stomach and watched us lazily over his shades. I thought strongly about making some rude gesture at him but he wasn't watching me anyway. To be honest I wanted to join him but he had to go say the magic words 'I dare you' and there was no way I was backing down from him even if it did mean partaking in such a trivial sport.

Just then the ball came just metres away from me, loosing my footing on the hot sand I made a clumsy dive and ended up skidding along the sand and gashing my thigh on some broken glass, fucking inconsiderate holidaymakers.

"SCORE!" Cynthia shrieked absurdly cheerful as I scrambled to my feet blood pouring from my wound. Then suddenly her face contorted into a kind of twisted smile. "OH LOOK AT THE STATE OF YOU!" She laughed then in a high-pitched shriek as I stared at this demon bimbo with disbelief. Unable to stop myself I put the ball up and whacked it as hard as I could and with a satisfied crunch it smacked her straight in the face.

I watched with indifference as she cupped her bleeding nose and screamed. Everyone looked at me then but I shrugged an apology, my own blood was trickling onto the sand as they scowled at me and rushed over to their precious Cindy doll.

Fucking holidaymakers I cursed as I stumbled away from the volleyball net my eyes suddenly stinging as the sand grated against my wound. Not even bothering to alert the lazy fuck I made my way back into the hotel and straight up to our room. Shuffling into the bathroom I pulled some towels from the rail and pressed them hard against the bleeding gash sending the fluffy white a stark scarlet.

Fucking poor uncultured holidaymaking peasants I cursed again, my hands were sticky now with blood and I left a red stain as I fumbled to switch the shower on, wincing I climbed inside letting the hot water wash away the sand that clung to my leg. Taking a breather I lent back on the glass my hands hung off my shoulders and let the hot water slide over me dripping into the pool of watery red that then swirled down the drain.

Closing my eyes I wished pain on Cynthia. The water felt good against my body and lulled me into a soft daze taking me away from what had happened dulling my pain and making me feel warm again. The water was like fingertips on my skin, stroking me and making me warm. Slowly my hand snaked its way down my stomach, I thought of Hikaru, the wetness of his mouth around my cock, sucking me hard. Taking my penis in my hand I began to pump hard, his hands running up my thigh, his lips against my skin as his body pushed against mine. I could feel myself becoming aroused, the feeling of him entering me, the sweat glistening off his lips, his hips grinding against mine.

"Here let me help you." He breathed as I opened my eyes just as his lips met mine. "You sick fuck." He smirked grabbing my hand and pulling me away before pushing my hands above my head. "Getting off on hurting that poor girl." He teased as the water gushed over us both.

"No.." I muttered before he pushed his lips against mine moving his hand from mine and finished me off, his hand pumping me until I cum all over his leg.

"I'm just jealous." He replied moving his hand to pin my back as the water washes us both. His lips pressed hard against mine, his tongue searched my mouth as my hands massage the base of his back. The slickness of our wet naked bodies turned me on and my kisses grew more feverous as I then pushed Hikaru onto the glass, he cried out in surprise but I could see that it turned him on. Plunging my tongue deeper into his mouth I cupped his penis in my hand and repaid the favour. I felt his fingers grip my shoulder as he cried out in ecstasy as I show him no mercy. Playfully I dangled my lips above his watching as his lips searched for mine while his face contorted into the most beautifully erotic groan I've ever seen. "Suck me off Kaoru." He groaned as I happily obliged sliding down his body making sure our skins rub past one another before I slid his penis into my mouth and sucked hard which made him cry out. His hands pushed the back of my hair onto him as the steamy water made us both hot and wet until we both couldn't take anymore and I heard him scream my name before he explodes into my mouth and I swallowed gladly.

We stay there a moment as his body shook with his climax and I held him close the feeling of his wet skin against mine sending me into another throe of arousal.

"Hikaru you're not tired are you?" I teased as he leant his body against mine his chin resting on my shoulder before he pulled back a little to whisper in my ear.

"I could go all day." He growled before nibbling at my earlobe.

"Good." I replied tugging him out of the shower and into the cold air of the bathroom. Instinctively we both wrapped our arms around each other as I felt my nipples grow hard.

"You're cold Kaoru let me warm you up." Hikaru whispered pushing me against the large bathroom unit, cupping my bum he lifted me up onto it showering my glistening skin with his kisses. Slow so painfully slow he kissed and licked every inch of me making my skin burn each time, making me want him even more, he was so much more of a lover than I could imagine and with expertise he made my very soul ache with desire as I wrapped my legs around him.

Slowly he pulled back my lips floundered in the air groping for his kiss as his impish eyes reassured me. With one hand around my waist he pressed his forehead against mine grinning and I watched transfixed as he raised a finger to his lips and sucked it hard coating it in thick saliva I felt my own body shudder with a pleasurable anticipation.

"You want this Kaoru." He moaned as his hand brushed against my penis and hovered before my opening. "Kaoru you want this!" He said with more force as his lips found mine and he kissed me, his lips meshing with mine as he hovered making my body scream in agony for his touch. "Tell me you need this Kaoru."

"I need you Hikaru." I moaned shamelessly taking his hand in mine and guiding him.

"I need you." He groaned kissing me harder as he slipped another which made me groan as and worked his fingers in and out of me pumping me harder and harder that I screamed loudly as I felt his hardness against my thigh I screamed louder the pleasure driving me wild as he revelled in my desire and I kissed longingly at his neck.

"Hikaru." I groaned my voice thick and husky as pulled away leaving me in limbo. "Hikaru." I implored again my body so hot it ached for him.

"Kaoru." He growled lustily as he roughly pulled me from the shelf and threw me to the ground, the thwack of my chest against the cold tiles was nothing compared to the desire to have him in me and as he leaned over my body I felt his lips hungrily kissing at my neck as he grabbed my ass and guided himself into my opening the thickness of him inside of me made me moan which spurred him as he starts rocking against me slowly at first as I adjust to the position before growing rougher, harder and he bucks into me.

"Hikaru." I whimpered as our pace grows faster and harder his hips grinding against my backside. I mewed his name again as I feel his fingers digging into my thigh as he drives me deeper and I call out to him again my words fuelling his desire as the rush of heat making me cry out every time he thrusts into me fast and hard I writhe in the pleasure of my brothers sheer stamina. Tempting the flames of my own desire I feel his hand snake across my thigh and cup my penis and I groan lowly at his touch as he bucks faster into me his hand cupping my penis which grows stiff in his hand cry out as I almost beg him for mercy as his touch burns my skin and I grew hotter still. And he can feel me every time I moan he thrusts harder the passion mounting so high between us that I can't help but orgasm which turns him on and I cum into his hand, the hotness of him inside of me sending new waves of pleasure along my own climax and making it hard to breath.

"Kaoru!" He groans with be bucking against me and riding on my orgasm before he rams into me one last time the penetration so deep I moan with him and he climaxes into me filling me with his warm desire as we fall onto the tiles both of us panting hard still caught up in the sex as our bodies glistening with sweat feel hot against one another.

Rolling over I let him rest his head on my chest as he catches his breath and I held him tight then, my brother, my beautiful sexy brother who had suddenly become my lover.

**XX**

We were two days into our four day stay and I'd insisted we go to town on at least one of the days. I had been bored hanging out on the beach and avoiding Cynthia, who had two quite beautiful black eyes to compliment her plain face. Besides I wanted to see more of Ibiza, the towns, the countryside and so Hikaru had hired a car so we could drive around the island which in turn had made him happier since he was able to drive a sleek black Porsche convertible which catered to our usual luxurious lifestyle perfectly

Packing up the car we were about to leave when we saw two holidaymakers pointing our way and laughing. I glanced at Hikaru who looked his usual cool self hiding behind his Armani sunglasses.

"What were you saying?" Hikaru called as I rolled my eyes expecting my brother to run head first into an argument.

"I was just telling my mate here about you lucky lads." The man said as he and his friend exchanged grins.

"And what do you mean by that?" I snapped as Hikaru turned the key in the car door and I had vivid visions of my brother running them over.

"Well we have the room next to yours and I don't know what your boy's secret is but you sure do get some." The man laughed and his friend followed suit.

"Wanna throw a few hints our way?" His mate cackled slapping Hikaru on the back and I tensed up knowing how my brother and I hated to be touched.

Hikaru and I exchanged looks before Hikaru removed the mans hand from his back and turned to them coolly.

"It's the twin thing." He smiled opening the car door and sitting in the driver's seat before turning the keys and revving the engine. Jumping in the car to he gave me a little look over his glasses. "It drives them wild." He laughed before speeding off and the guys jumped back.

Pulling out of the hotel driveway like a lunatic Hikaru pulled onto the main road and began heading towards Ibiza town which would takes us through the countryside.

It was about early afternoon as my brother tore down the Spanish highway, the sun was high and the air was vibrant with warmth and excitement which soared through the leafy Spanish tree's and around my fingers. At one side of me I watched the sea shimmering blue in the heat so beautiful and somewhat dangerously alluring and the other side sat Hikaru who shared somewhat the same qualities.

I don't think he knew where we were going he just relished the high speed thrill of driving in the holiday sun. My Spanish was limited but I could read Ibiza town of the yellowing road signs so I knew we were going in the right direction.

"What are you thinking?" I asked Hikaru who then just looked at me taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Kaoru I'm trying to drive." He replied before, wasted his breath really. The funny thing was my brother hadn't past his test yet so it was my driving licence which was nestled in his shorts and it wasn't that my brother couldn't drive just that "All the examiners were dickheads" to use his eloquent words.

In about half an hour we made it to the town and my brother choose to parallel park (badly) of which he wouldn't take any of my direction before simply shutting of the engine and jumping out the open top.

"Welcome to Ibiza town Kaoru!" He beamed proud of his accomplishment although secretly I had been dropping hints of which road to take, but I was prepared to let him reveal in his pride. "I'm starving!" He exclaimed scouting down the road for the most expensive restaurant he could find.

**XX **

"COME ON KAORU!" Hikaru called knee deep in the fabulous Ibiza Sea which lapped at his legs and crashed onto the shore. He was in his white swimming trunks which our mother had designed and the sun shone lovingly off his lightly tanned torso the contrast between the crisp white and my brothers golden complexion was delicious. I found myself mesmerised by how beautiful he was, the irony lost on me that I probably looked every inch as sun-kissed as my brother although I didn't have the sunglasses perched upon my head.

"I'M COMING!" I screamed back as I kicked off my sandals and placed our belongings into a pile before running in after him.

The sea felt good against my warm skin and I followed my brother into the waves which were growing higher ready to wash clean over us.

"Hikaru!" I laughed as wave engulfed my brother, holding my breath I jumped up so that my head just reached over the top as my shoulders tingled as my body grew accustomed to the water.

Standing on my tiptoes I scoured the waves for my brother. I let out a nervous laugh as I dove over each wave waiting for my brother to arise, the seconds felt like minutes and the minutes like months as I twisted in the water for a better view. And then the irrational thoughts set in like, what if he hit his head on a rock and was lying unconscious under the water or what if a shark had attacked him and eaten him up or an undercurrent pulled him further off shore, the kind of unbelievable thoughts I get when I don't know where Hikaru.

Pulling my legs into my chest I scoured the water close to me if he wasn't lying dead somewhere then he was probably skulking under the water waiting to pull me down.

"HIKARU?" I called ever tense that he was going to get me before I had the chance to get him. "Hikaru you bastard where are you?" I hissed kicking the seaweed around me to warn him off.

"Kaoru." I suddenly heard a splutter, I turned to look and burst out laughing as Hikaru lay sprawled out in the shallow waters, the waves had dragged him back to the beach, every inch of him was covered in sand and there was a limp bit of seaweed wrapped around his hair and sunglasses.

"You're supposed to jump." I laughed wading to shore and heaving him up to his feet as he tugged at the seaweed in his hair.

"You were supposed to warn me!" He snapped batting away my hand as I tried to brush him down. Checking his sunglasses were in place he moved past me and back into the waves. "You're a shit life guard Kaoru."

"And your shit swimmer." I retorted as we leapt over another wave and swam further out into the glittering sea where our feet couldn't reach the bottom but we could still see the glistening sand beneath us. I was too lost admiring the ocean to realise my brother was watching me, I was so lost in a daze that when I looked up to see him smiling lovingly I blushed before batting water at him which he did back to me which got us fighting again. I won.

"Okay, okay." Hikaru said checking his sunglasses were still on his head as we treaded water. He looked a me then an impish smile on his lips and I searched his eyes for an answer.

"What the fuck are you planning?" I spat pulling my leg back ready to kick him if we were going to sytart fighting again.

"How far will you go?" He smirked looking from me out to the ocean his eyes twinkling with a lovable arrogance at the fact he thought he could swim further.

Oh those magic words how I loved them so.

**XX**

"FUCKING TUNE!" Hikaru screamed punching his arm in the air and dragging me onto the dance floor.

I swear there is not enough money to erase the sheer embarrassment of having to be pulled out of the water by the coast guard. I don't know what was worse having to face the bitter Spanish coastguard cursing the 'bloody foreigners' (I translated) or the fact that he beat me.

Despite out near death experience I'd got my way being able to wander up the little streets of Ibiza town and submerging myself in it's in depth culture and this was my brothers reward, well the expensive nightclub and the bottle of Sambuca which he carried around with him.

I watched as my brother pushed the people out of his way and dragged me onto the centre of the dance floor. The nightclub itself was vast and expensive and yet maintained that delectable dull dinginess which makes a good nightclub. Although technically we were shy of 18 no-one questioned us and we'd waltzed straight into the strobes, the shots making us feel like we were on top of the world.

Throwing his head back my brother started jutting to the music nodding his head and moving his shoulders to the rhythm lost in the trance of the song the way music often makes him behave. Mimicking him I followed his rhythm jutting my body and letting the music take me with him although I wasn't as lost in it as Hikaru. Suddenly he flashed me a smile and pulled me close his chest pressed against mine as he continued dancing and our heads tilted expectant of the others kiss as our bodies beat together.

As the song grew faster our bodies rose to the beat and I couldn't stop as my brother dove in and jammed our lips together at the height of the song, the illicit taste of alcohol laced his breath as he kissed me quickly cloaked in darkness and daring before pulling away knowing I would then want more.

"Drink?" He suggested casually throwing his empty bottle to the floor and making a drinking signal with his hands as he pulled me over to the bar.

"What you having?" The bar maid shouted.

"TWO DOUBLE VODKA AND COKES!" Hikaru screamed back his face contorted into a silly grin before he lurched forward and whispered into my ear. "Remember the… last time we had…. Vodka." He breathed his words tickling my ear. "It was so gooooooood." He laughed his fingers gripping around my shoulder.

My brother the lightweight.

Handing me the drinks I decided to down Hikaru's too as he swayed on the spot that silly smile on his face as he tried to tug me onto the dance floor.

"Come on!" He whined as I quickly rushed to prop him up as he went to fall.

"I'll dance with you sexy." A girl suddenly purred taking Hikaru from out of my arms in a blur of orange and boobs in a tight top she'd whisked him onto the dance floor.

I watched them both and I'd never wanted Hikaru to vomit more than I had now. A red flush grew in my cheeks fuelled by a alcohol and burning with jealousy. I wanted Hikaru to push her away instead I watched as he grabbed her ass drunkenly and began to grind with her.

My brother the lightweight, the lecherous drunk.

I suppose as his brother I should have cheered him on but instead I just wanted to go over their and pull those extensions one by one from her gaunt slender head. It suddenly hit me all those things I should have been doing.

I should be cheering him on, I should be going on the pull with him, I should be sharing tips about how to get girls and how far we'd gone with girls. I should be happy when he looks a girl's way. I should be encouraging his feelings for Haruhi, helping him make a play for her. I should be supportive of the norm.

I should not feel spite and make a girls nosebleed because I think Hikaru looked her way at breakfast and on the beach.

I should definitely not be sleeping with my brother.

I felt choked and hurt and ran for the exit of the club. It was like suddenly a ball as tight as my fist had lodged itself in my throat making it hard for me to breathe. Pushing the fire exit doors I stumbled away from the path behind the club and onto the beach and left the euphoria pulsating behind me.

I carried on walking down the beach my feet falling through the sand and making each step harder.

It was wrong to love my brother.

Until I collapsed onto the sand and felt the icy coolness tickle my face and make me feel numb.

It was wrong to make love to my brother.

Feeling the grains of sand beneath my fingers the tears stung the back of my eyes as the sobs clawed at my throat.

I hadn't come on this holiday to get my head straight I'd come to make passionate incestuous love to my brother. And it hit me, when we went back it was going to be hard and wrong again instead of the beautiful passionate lovemaking that this holiday had lead me to believe was so pure. This holiday wasn't about embracing our love it was a fix, a stint to cure us because when we went back it was going to impossible.

Coming here wasn't going to make it all right like I'd hoped, irrationally. And just knowing that made me feel so worthless and dirty.

And I cried then, I cried for times we had and that we'd never had again until the tears made the sand cling to my cheeks and I had to sit up and hug my knee's.

This had to end.

"KAORU!"

I shouldn't have fallen in love with my brother.

"KAORU!" He screamed his voice hoarse and laced with worry.

"HIKARU!" I called to him. "HIKARU!" I saw him the in the light of the moon that was reflected from the glittering ocean, he was teetering around in someone's leather skirt and cheap high heels.

"Kaoru where did you go?" He cried his eyes pricked with worried drunken tears as he threw his arms around me the weight if his body pushed me into the sand and he began to laugh. "Why are you crying dickhead?" And I pushed him off and he scrambled to his feet looking at me with a sobering fear as if he could anticipate my words.

"It's not going to go away." I cried grinding my palms into my eyes as the alcohol intensified my feelings and made them wholly unbearable.

"What?"

"IT'S NOT GOING TO GO AWAY!" I shouted shoving him so hard that the drunk just fell back in the sand and stared up at me the leather skirt riding up his legs.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's not just going to go away is it Hikaru? We're going to go back to Japan and it'll be hard all over again, it won't go away." I whimpered softly.

"When did you decide this?" he hissed looking at me with burning eyes as I let the tears roll angrily down my cheeks as though it were his fault for making me love him so much.

"You know it's true!" I cried as he climbed to his feet and met my gaze with his.

"You think I haven't thought about this?" He accused his eyes burning with anger as he gripped my shoulders and shook me heard. "You think that when I hold you at night I don't wonder whether there is something dreadfully wrong with me, whether I am some kind of monster for loving you!"

"But we're brothers."

"I fucking well know that!" He snapped looking at me in the eyes searching for any serious meaning to my words. "And does that stop me from desiring you, from dreaming of you; from your name reappearing in my head incessantly does it?" He demanded hating my weakness and rationale with fiery flames contempt.

"And I you-"

"No obviously not, am I a fling to you Kaoru, a convenient lover who just happened to be your brother!"

"No, never I swear, Hikaru-" I mumbled feeling so weak then as he looked at me his eyes so sincere and I read them perfectly.

"Because I know it's going to be fucking hard Kaoru, were going to be ravelled up in so much deceit and lies for this to work but I know I'd put up with all of it for more precious moments with you." He whispered soberly imploring me with that innocent sincere look of his and begging me to love him still. "I love you Kaoru isn't that enough to keep us going?"

"Hikaru." I whispered as he cupped my face and looked at me with those identical golden eyed filled with pure white love.

"I'm not saying what we're doing is socially acceptable, hell I'm probably breaking all sorts of taboos right now cupping your gorgeous face whilst wearing some girl's shoe's and skirt." He breathed wiping away my tears with his fingers as I laughed at the incredulity of it all. "But I don't think I can stop Kaoru. Don't think I don't know what we're risking doing this but I think it's worth it Kaoru don't you? To risk everything for some sweet perfect moments of lust and love than live a life void of happiness, I would surrender to it if you asked me to Kaoru, so don't ask me okay." He finished kissing my tears away with the softness of his lips.

"I love you too Hikaru, I don't want to stop loving you." I replied as he lifted his lips away from my cheek and smiled moving to entwine his fingers in my as we knocked heads together smiling.

"Good." He smirked snapping back to my Hikaru again. "Because these shoes are killing me and I want a piggyback ride back to the car." He demanded jumping onto my back and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Hikaru you heavy bastard!" I laughed stumbling unsteadily on the sand as he wrapped his long legs around my waist.

"Oh shut up I weigh the same as you!" He replied smacking my head playfully as I threatened to topple over with every step. "My skirts riding up!" He suddenly exclaimed moving his hand to tug it back down which made the distribution of weight very unsteady.

"Hikaru why the fuck are you wearing a leather skirt?" I replied reaching behind and tugging the skirt down for him.

"Well that chick I was dancing with, the one with the fake boobs-"

"Do I really want to hear this story?"

"Shut up fool! Anyway she pulled me into the ladies and was like wouldn't it be funny if we traded clothes. So I stupidly said yes."

My brother the lightweight, lecherous, clothes trading drunk.

"Right." I sighed as he babbled on.

"So we traded clothes and I pulled on her leather skirt and shoes before I knew it she was gone and that's when I realised I didn't know where you had gone and I burst into tears."

"Hikaru you did not burst it to tears."

"Oh shut up who abandoned who, I was very scared!" He pouted childishly pretending to be the victim of his own antics.

"Now you know how it feels!" I replied indicating to the night he left me alone and I'd felt the same longing and confusion.

At once I felt him grow tense on my back and we walked in silence for a while.

"Hikaru." I whispered, around us was probably the most beautiful warm night and suddenly I felt an ugly chill. Call it the twintuition but it was though I could hear something eating at Hikaru, it had been gnawing away at him, I pretended not to notice perhaps because I was scared.

"Kaoru." He breathed in my ear his voice was trying to be loving god I knew he was trying but it wasn't helping as I stopped in the sand. "You know I love you?" He whispered stroking my neck with his hands.

"Fucking hell Hikaru!" I shouted dropping him off my shoulders my back to him as my fist clenched. "Just stop it! Just stop it okay! Say what you want because for fuck sake you know it's going to hurt me."

I couldn't see him but I knew the face he was pulling, that utter bewilderment, those big sensual eyes wide as he reverted to a childlike innocence not wanting to be told off, god that face had got us out of more trouble than you could imagine. Over the crash of the ocean I could practically hear his lips trembling.

"I… Kaoru." He stuttered but I wasn't having it, enough was enough there was no more pretending anymore, I wasn't going to indulge in his wallowing any longer.

"Stop it Hikaru!" I spat uncharacteristically at my brother, I swivelled round my eyes met his and for the first moment I knew I had gone too far because he wasn't angry too, their wasn't a fire there to oppose me or even sulky saucers trying to make me feel bad. He looked so torn, didn't he know I'd be feeling it too?

"I… I.."

"What's your excuse this time Hikaru? Do you want me to lie in your arms on the sand Hikaru and watch as you declare me your only love and I you only to be made to feel as thought there is something you're keeping from me! Whatever you say Hikaru you know it's going to sting so say it because for fuck sake you know I'm hurting for you too."

I cleared my throat then unnerved as he looked away and out to sea, he didn't take my hand, he didn't try kiss the pain or way and even though I told him not to he didn't try to get me to lie in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in my ear. The warm salty wind stole my breath suddenly icy cold as thick glistening tears perched on his eyelid and he looked out to sea afraid to even look at me.

My twin, my strong and fearless other half was scared to look at me? I said I was hurting as he felt tormented but god it suddenly went into overdrive, my heart beat until it hurt against my chest and the breath in my lungs felt heavy in anticipation.

"I.. I just don't want you to stop loving me."

**X…………XX**

Biting down on his bottom lip he kicked the twisted nonsensical modern art. His cheeks were still flushed with a mixture of love and rejection that made every fibre of his being ache dully. His fists were balled in the pockets of his jeans, his knuckles white and his palm clammy. His eyes darted about the cold modern mansion and he couldn't help but feeling agitated as the thick imposing glass darkened uninvitingly and almost challengingly.

"Are you just going to wander out here because if you are I'm going to have to unleash the guard dogs." Kyoya called coldly, there was no touch of humour in his words, they were like him standard and serious and Hikaru didn't doubt that he would do as he said.

"How did you know I was here?" Hikaru muttered, to be honest Kyoya had taken him by surprise and he hadn't really thought much about what he would do when he got here. Well he had but nothing legal or serious.

"Please, our family takes the utmost care in security; you couldn't breathe without us knowing your exact location on the premises." He replied leaning against the glass and letting out a long condescending sigh before pushing his glasses up his nose. "So like I said are you coming in or do I have to call the hounds." He smirked as Hikaru shrugged nonchalantly and followed him inside.

Inside the house was as cold and still as the outside night. The place had an uncomfortable sterile feel to it so much so that Hikaru kept his arms as close to the side as possible hating the feeling of inadequacy as he followed Kyoya, ludicrous really when Kyoya on the surface was no worse or better off than him.

"Through here." Kyoya said after what felt like miles of dark corridors, he pulled a swipe card from his pocket and unlocked the door to his suite of rooms although Hikaru couldn't help but wonder from all the state of the art security whether he was entering Kyoya's room or lured into some underground secret laboratory.

"I like my privacy." Kyoya offered bluntly with little thought for the expensive newly installed system as he replaced the card into his pocket and moved slowly to sit on the couch. "You'll have to forgive me but I am not in the habit of entertaining so late at night."

"I'll bet you're not." Hikaru replied with a little sarcasm as he scuffed the floor with his boots and stared blankly around the dimly lit open plan suite, everything so pristinely clean and neat unlike his and Kaoru's room which was literally a jungle of discarded clothes and books seeing as they couldn't bear the maids near their things.

"You sound angry… Hikaru." Kyoya smirked masking his discomfort of having to say something he wasn't a hundred percent certain about.

"Well I'm not!" Hikaru snapped back with angry eyes at the calm collected Kyoya who simply shrugged that coolness about him insanely irritating.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya replied simply. "So I have your permission then?"

"For what!" Hikaru spat fighting the urge to satisfy that throbbing in his fists.

"To pursue your brother." He smiled coyly, teasing him maliciously. Ah the joy he thought of playing with peoples feelings, it felt satisfying to have shocked the normally mischievous twin.

"You don't want my brother." Hikaru fired back as Kyoya rose from the couch and stepped towards him tilting his head and moving dangerously close so that the words he uttered next felt hot against Hikaru's cheek.

"Then who do I want?" Kyoya breathed staying purposely close but not touching. It felt good to him to have his peer so close and he in turn struggled to keep composed, keep in control.

"I don't' know and I don't care! Stay away from Kaoru." Hikaru whispered angrily as he felt his face flush a deep crimson, the closeness between them felt electric and he felt his breathing grow deeper.

"Aww is he yours Hikaru." Kyoya teased dangerously his words made Hikaru flinched and he noticed and smirked as that insane pleasurable feeling made his body tingle with anticipation.

"No!" Hikaru snapped trying to simultaneously suppress the urge to fight and the urge to surrender.

"And does he own you?" Kyoya whispered his words tickled Hikaru's ear daring him to move away.

"No!"

"Good." Kyoya breathed leaning in and nibbling seductively on Hikaru's ear which made him gasp in a mixture of surprise and a sudden desire. Seeing this as encouragement Kyoya lifted his hovering hand and snaked it around Hikaru's back rubbing the base of his bare neck with his slender fingers as he left a trail of kisses from his ear to his neck.

He wanted to pull away but his hands refused to push him and his legs refused to move as he tilted his body towards Kyoya as his lips groped the air for Kyoya's lips.

Seeing the hunger in Hikaru's eyes Kyoya smirked and pulled away, moving back he sat himself back on the couch slouching and resting his arms on the back.

"What?" Hikaru gasped his eyes stung just a little at the thought of being rejected again and he couldn't help the crimson glow which flushed his face.

"Nothing." Kyoya smiled coyly as he watched Hikaru's uncertainty, for a while now he'd been hoping for such encounter, unbeknownst to either Hikaru or Kaoru that since that incidence he hadn't been able to shake the feel of Kaoru's lips from his fingertips, the feeling of his wet body pressed against his slender torso it had driven him mad these past hours. "I'm just waiting for you." He shrugged.

Unable to stop himself Hikaru ran forward and plunged his lips hungrily onto Kyoya's, he didn't want to bare the sting of rejection any longer just the feel of someone wanting him.

Climbing on top of him Hikaru straddled him between his legs as Kyoya remained motionless lapping up the hunger in Hikaru's kiss. Parting Kyoya's lips with his tongue Hikaru delved deeper into his mouth feeling the wetness of Kyoya's tongue against his made him moan lowly.

Exploring Kyoya's mouth he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off throwing it behind him in a flurry of passion. He went to tug at his belt before he stopped a moment and pulled away sitting up on Kyoya's lap, not knowing what to do next.

"You're too cute." Kyoya groaned his voice thick and husky with desire as he leaned forward and kissed Hikaru on the mouth before pulling off his top and throwing it to the side. Eager to resume their kiss he plunged his lips onto Hikaru's wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist pulling him closer as the touch of their bare bodies sent sweet chills up Hikaru's spine and he let out a long elicit moan.

"Kyoya." Hikaru groaned his eyes half closed in lust as Kyoya sucked languidly at his neck as his fingers flickered and pinched against his hardened nipples. Moaning softly he rose so that Kyoya could pull away his own trousers and pants.

He couldn't stop himself from staring, he knew it was rude but then again he was unfamiliar with the etiquette of sex, it just seemed so sensual to him and Kyoya didn't seem to mind but rather laughed at the mischievous twin's bewilderment.

In almost a dream like motion Hikaru knelt before Kyoya an impish sexy smile on his lips that made Kyoya mumble something lewd as Hikaru placed his lips on the tip of Kyoya's penis kissing it softly before slipping it into his mouth. He felt Kyoya's hands on his head pushing him down and setting the pace as they moved together. At once Kyoya let out a raspy groan as Hikaru's lips slid along the shaft, sucking hard on his cock, working his mouth up and down, up and down.

"Hikaru…" Kyoya groaned moving his hands away as the mischievous twin opened his eyes wide and looked up at Kyoya still sucking his eyes languid pools of delicious desire which sent a whole new sensation through Kyoya's body and he placed his hands back on the Hikaru's head and pushed him down.

Loving the feeling of it's thickness in his mouth he paid special attention to the head, he listened as he licked at it with his tongue and heard Kyoya's satisfied cries responding until he felt his own arousal which took him by surprise.

Sensing it too Kyoya smirked and lifted Hikaru off of his cock which was moist and wet with Hikaru's saliva and kissed him softly on the mouth, his eyes open so he could savour the beauty in the twins golden eyes which were burning with a hungry desire.

Hot from Kyoya's kiss Hikaru fumbled with his pants as Kyoya moaned loudly when the nakedness of their bodies touched sending a wave of pure ecstasy through his body.

"You want this in you don't you?" Kyoya growled deepening his kiss with Hikaru who mewed a sweet yes between breaths as he took the twins buttocks firmly in his hand and guided him onto his moist erection. At once the twin cried out, as he felt the thickness of Kyoya's penis enter his shaft before he felt the sharp pull of Kyoya pulling him down penetrating him fully and he groaned lowly his face contorting in a look desire which was as good for Kyoya as it was him as Kyoya lifting him off leaving him with a shivering anticipation of the feel of Kyoya inside of him.

"Fuck." Kyoya groaned as he eased Hikaru into the rhythm of it pulling him down and lifting him off until Hikaru was bucking against him too grinding against him seeking further penetration.

"Harder." Hikaru found himself crying out as leaned forward and cupped the moan escaping Kyoya's lips and kissed him passionately as Kyoya rocked harder against him his elegant fingers digging into Hikaru's back as they groaned together.

"Hikaru." Kyoya moaned as he felt himself grow hotter as Hikaru's groans spurred him on and he bucked harder until the mischievous twin screamed out in pleasure which made him cry with him as they thrust together pushing against each other only to grab each other tighter with each new wave of pleasure. "Say my name Hikaru." Kyoya growled as he felt himself nearing. "Fuck Hikaru." He moaned as the hot sex of Hikaru's cum spurted against his stomach sending him wild.

"Kyoya…" Hikaru groaned. "Kyoya.. Kyoya.." He repeated punctuating each name Kyoya pushed himself deeper.

"Hikaru." Kyoya cried as he pulled Hikaru one last time with such force Hikaru screamed before he climaxed inside of him falling back on the couch as Hikaru fell against him, the sweat and stickiness of Hikaru's cum sealing them together as they held each other panting heavily.

"Fuck." Kyoya breathed stroking Hikaru's back as he lay quivering against his chest still warm and shaken from the hot raw sex. "You're fucking gorgeous." He whispered kissing the top of Hikaru head as the twin nuzzled into his neck liking the feeling of Kyoya's arms around him.

"Mmmmm." Hikaru replied as he lay his head against Kyoya's heaving chest tracing the normally composed host club overseers nipple with his fingers.

This was definitely not what he'd planned to do.

But then again he rationalised at least he didn't have to spend his first night alone.

**XX**

**Okay completion of my second M fan fic and I must say I think I'm getting better if not a teeny bit smuttier but I hope that I wasn't to out of line and you enjoyed it.**

**Please read and review and a big thank you to all those people who took time to review Dirty Sinful Love, I hope I haven't disappointed with this little number.**

**Hopefully there will be a third story to complete this tantalizing threesome I have conjured**

**Dirty Sinful Secrets**

**Hikaru and Kaoru are not the only ones back, their mother has returned home too alerted by an unscrupulous rumour about her beloved twins. To put their mother at ease Kaoru agrees to move out of the twins shared bedroom but can the twins really keep their hands off each other?**

**Okay well I implore you to please read and review this story your comments are encouraging!**

**For those who had read Dirty Sinful Love just wanted to say a thank you for waiting, I was itching to get this story out honestly but then I had a complete inspiration wave and had to pick at bits of the story and completely changed the ending.**

**And a big thank you to all those lovely readers who reviewed Dirty Sinful Love and either added me or the story to their favourite list and author alert list it really made me smile. Your positive reviews were really encouraging and spurred me on and I must thank those who were honest in their critique because it made me take a big look at this story and think "How can I make this better!" **

**I hope my writing is improving**

**I rambled on too long now!**

**Have a pleasant day**

**RedRubyMoon **

**XX**


End file.
